


Eat, Drink, and be Scary

by Marishna



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Fights, Genderbending, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Stiles, Party, Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: The stockings part of his Little Red Riding Hood costume were going to be a bitch, it seemed. 
“The road to hell,” Stiles muttered to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shits and giggles about Halloween.

"Hey hey! I got ice!"

Stiles let himself in the front door of a rental house, the current living quarters of the fastest friend he'd ever made in his life, aside from Scott. 

"Finally! I was starting to think you'd ditched us for a better Halloween party," Erica called from the kitchen, although her voice got louder as she moved through the house to greet Stiles. "I hope you came in a cost—oh, Jesus."

Erica stopped in the doorway to the living room and stared at him, holding two large bags of ice at his sides and feeling incredibly exposed as she raked her gaze up and down. Stiles shifted from side to side and fought the urge to cover himself.

Suddenly the red circle skirt was too short, his white blouse too low-cut and the shoes too high. He wanted to pull the red hooded cape around himself like a shield. 

"You said it was a genderbent party!" he said defensively.

Erica nodded. "You're right, I did. And your idea is masterful. I just didn't expect... this."

Stiles looked down at himself, then up at Erica who was wearing a black tuxedo pantsuit that was expertly tailored to her curves with an open and incredibly plunging white button-up shirt hiding very little from the imagination.

"Was I supposed to come in a brown sack and be the paper bag princess or something?" Stiles asked, confused. "What's so different from what I'm wearing compared to you?"

Before Erica could respond her boyfriend Boyd appeared in the doorway behind her, wearing what looked like a headband with a halo attached to it with normal jeans and a t-shirt as he took a drink from a beer bottle. If Stiles was a betting man he'd say that was as much as Erica could cajole him in to wearing for the party. 

Had to admire a man with such convictions, Stiles thought as he tamped down the urge to scratch his leg where the fishnet stockings were itching.

Boyd took one look at Stiles and snorted as he swallowed a swig of beer, causing himself to choke and cough. Erica looked between Boyd and Stiles for a second, then stared at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

"Prepare for a lot of those reactions, kid," she sighed. She grabbed one of the bags of ice from him. "C'mon, we're almost done getting ready"

Stiles shrugged at the long red cape on his shoulder and shook his ass a bit, trying to work his underwear from between his asscheeks. The stockings part of his Little Red Riding Hood costume were going to be a bitch, it seemed. 

"The road to hell," Stiles muttered to himself before following Erica and Boyd further into the house.

***

A few hours later Stiles didn't even notice the stockings any longer. 

He stuck with Erica and Boyd for the first hour or so because he didn't know anyone else. The looks he got, though... the _looks _. At first Stiles thought he was imagining things but some of the other guests were outright leering at him.__

__"You look tense," Erica said over the music as she handed him a beer. Stiles unclutched a hand from where it was buried in the folds of his skirt and accepted it gratefully. He took a sip and then winced, peering into the cup as the liquid burned on the way down into his stomach._ _

__"Whoa, what kind of beer is this?" he asked, taking another sip._ _

__Erica waved her hand. "It's a home brew. Don't worry, it's safe tonight. Tomorrow morning, on the other hand..."_ _

__Stiles grinned at her and drank the rest of the cup quickly, then went for a refill. He was at pouring himself more when someone stepped up to him._ _

__"Wanna dance?" Stiles looked to his right and saw a cute girl wearing a short day-glo pink wig and orange lipstick with a clown costume. He nodded dumbly and let her grab his hand and drag him into the space people were gyrating to the pulsing music in._ _

__Her name was Caitlin and she had Stiles laughing loudly for about a half hour when someone else caught her eye. By then Stiles was finishing his third beer and on his way to his fourth, trying to work his way through the suddenly crowded dance floor that seemed full of people who wanted to grind up on him. A few hands grazed his ass, including a couple under the skirt and he edged away as quickly as he could, trying to reach the keg._ _

__He could see the table and was almost out of the crush of bodies when a cup appeared in front of him, held by a tall, dark and handsome guy wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra. Stiles grinned at the guy widely, accepted the drink and promptly fell over his own tongue at the sight of the other guy's dimples and pearly white teeth._ _

__"I'm Danny," the guy said, sticking out his hand. Stiles accepted it slowly, reflexes dulled by the phenomenon that was 'Danny'._ _

__"Stiles," he replied, noting how thick his tongue felt._ _

__"Wanna dance?" Danny asked._ _

__Stiles was going to agree eagerly but across the room someone else yelled out. "Danny! Need you over here, dude!"_ _

__Danny tried to make out who it was, stretching up so Stiles got a good view of his insane abs, but couldn't quite see. He turned back to Stiles with an apologetic smile._ _

__"Give me a minute?"_ _

__Stiles grinned. "I'll be here." He did a sloppy (read: drunken) curtsey without falling on his ass and felt a flush of warmth when Danny laughed at him before disappearing into the sea of people._ _

__Stiles considered tracking down Erica and Boyd to take a break but before he could take a step someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, hoping it was Danny but instead it was another tall, hot guy in werewolf makeup, complete with fangs, who was otherwise in normal clothing._ _

__"Gotta wear skirts more often," Stiles muttered to himself. The guy laughed at him and reached out a hand slowly enough for Stiles to back away and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him close._ _

__"I'm Ethan," the guy said lowly, lips close to Stiles' ear. Stiles shivered but he couldn't tell if it was because of the way his breath tickled down his skin or because his body was warning him._ _

__"Dance with me," Ethan said, more as a statement instead of a question. Stiles didn't even have a chance to reply before he was tugged back onto the dance floor. He let himself be guided while he gulped his beer down, already dreading his 8am class in the morning._ _

__He glanced around while Ethan pressed close to him, lips grazing his neck in time with the pulsing beat of the music. He could see Erica in the distance and wanted to wave to her or break away to join her, begging off the dance by pleading how tight the heels he borrowed for the costume were._ _

__"You look so delicious in that costume," Ethan murmured into Stiles' ear. He could see Erica talking with Boyd and they glanced over in his direction from across the room. She started gesturing then and waving her hands as Boyd pulled out his phone._ _

__"Yeah?" Stiles asked, pulling his gaze back to Ethan. He blinked when his not-so-clear vision focused on his dance partner. "Whoa, your eyes."_ _

__They were bright blue, almost glowing. Stiles tried to reach out to touch Ethan's face and see where the prosthetics began because they were _so good_. _ _

__Ethan grabbed his hand gently before he could make contact and instead nipped at his fingertips. "All the better to see you with, my dear." Ethan's voice dropped low, sending tingles down Stiles' body to his toes. He stifled a groan and closed his eyes while tipping his head back slightly. Ethan must have seen that as an invitation because immediately Stiles felt his lips on his skin, kissing his way from Stiles' ear to his collarbone._ _

__" _Shiiiiiit_ ," Stiles groaned as he clutched at Ethan's shoulders. _ _

__"Wanna get out of here?" Ethan whispered and Stiles nodded. He opened his eyes and noticed they'd drifted to the other edge of the crowd and were near the garden doors. Ethan led him outside easily and took his hand as they walked away from the house to the street._ _

__Once outside in the crisper air Stiles took some deep breaths and felt his head clear a bit. He was drunk, no doubt about it, but he was coming down from the heady warmth and excitement of the party. Ethan didn't seem to be affected either way and didn't slow down. Stiles stumbled over something-- a rock, leaves, maybe his shoe -- but Ethan still didn't pause. He just hitched an arm around Stiles and tugged him along._ _

__"Whoa, dude. Maybe let's take it easy?" Stiles said. Ethan didn't say anything as he took a sudden left and started pulling Stiles down an alley in the middle of the block. At that Stiles dug his heels in and tried to stop them._ _

__"Ethan, stop. Let's go back to the party," Stiles insisted. Ethan didn't even acknowledge him so Stiles shoved into him, using his elbow to jab into his solar plexus. Ethan let him go and the fucker _growled_ at him but let him go._ _

__"You can fuck off," Stiles said shakily. "Don't come back to the party."_ _

__He turned on his heel and started to walk away but behind him the growling intensified to a straight-out snarl. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned back around. Ethan's eyes were _definitely_ blue and he suddenly had long, pointy claws to go with his very sharp-looking fangs._ _

__Stiles fought the wave of fear that rose in his throat and instead forced out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? I'm the son of a cop. Come at me, bro."_ _

__Stiles was never really known by his friends as being one with the smartest mouth in the heat of the moment and as Ethan stalked towards him Stiles understood it at once._ _

__He braced himself for impact, trying to make himself smaller to be able to go for more sensitive areas but before Ethan could descend on him he was knocked off his feet, landing on the ground so swiftly the air was knocked out of him and his head smacked sharply on the pavement. He was dazed, half worried his skirt had flown up and was flashing his twig and doodle berries to the world, and half worried Ethan tackled him._ _

__He heard snarling and what sounded like tearing. Stiles struggled to sit up but only got up on one elbow. Between the booze and the developing lump on his head he was having trouble focusing on the scene in front of him. It looked like..._ _

__He snorted to himself and winced. There was no way Ethan was fighting a wolf._ _

__He heard quick footsteps running down the alley and rolled his head to the side in time to make out a tall dark blur and a shorter one with blonde hair flying behind. As they reached him Stiles gave in and let darkness take him._ _

__

__***_ _

__The next morning he felt his whole body wake up before he actually opened his eyes. When he did he braced himself for the worst pain imaginable but was surprised by how decidedly pain _less_ it was._ _

__He was on Erica and Boyd's couch, he knew that much. He looked down at himself and found he was covered by a blanket and there was a bucket and glass of water by him. He sat up and gulped the water down, feeling the dull throb of a headache but nothing like how he expected to feel._ _

__His phone was on the coffee table and he saw he had about an hour to get back to his dorm to change and make it to class. He looked down at his costume and sighed._ _

__"Walk of shame it is, then," he muttered to himself. He found a pen and scrap of paper left among the discarded bottles in the living room and wrote a quick note to Erica and Boyd, thanking them for letting him crash._ _

__He was creeping through the kitchen as quietly as he could, holding his borrowed heels in one hand and cape in the other, when the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him made him jump and swear._ _

__"Shit, dude," he gasped as he turned and saw someone sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee._ _

__"Sorry."_ _

__"Who are you?" Stiles asked, running a hand over his forehead._ _

__The guy stared at him for a moment, as if sizing him up. "Derek," he finally said, then nodded to Stiles. "You okay?"_ _

__Stiles looked down at himself. "Uh, what?"_ _

__"Last night...?" Derek asked slowly._ _

__Stiles blinked, then let out a quiet huff of laughter. "Right, the beer. Yeah, surprisingly I'm okay. Things are a little hazy once I started dancing but it was a good time."_ _

__Derek was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "To-go cup on the counter for you." Stiles saw the reusable mug and opened the lid carefully, sniffing at it, which made Derek's lips quirk up at the edges. "It's safe."_ _

__"Never can be too safe," Stiles muttered. Derek mumbled something under his breath. "What's that?"_ _

__"You're going to be late," Derek said louder._ _

__Stiles checked the time on his phone, swore and was heading out the door. "Thank you," he called back softly, clutching the coffee like a lifeline._ _


End file.
